This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Ingestive behavior is a major factor in predisposing to a variety of diseases, but the neurohumoral mechanisms responsible for ingestive behavior are not well understood. An understanding of those mechanisms may lead to new strategies for controlling digestive behaviors that are risk factors for specific diseases. This is a multi-investigator program that involves several institutions. The objectives are to develop a better understanding of the following 1. Neurohumoral organization of ingestive behavior in a mouse model. 2. Salt-sensitivity of blood pressure in a chimpanzee model. 3.Brain regulation of appetite mechanisms in humans and in a baboon model. 4. Neurohumoral control of salt and water intake in a baboon model.